Jak and Daxter : Heroes to Gamers?
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Okay, so I had to do a Jak and Daxter version of Ratchet and Clank : Favorite Pastimes. Please R&R! Flamers will be used as helpful criticism!
1. Games 1 through 4

Hey guys! I decided to do another Jak and Daxter story, and this is basically the same idea as the Favorite Pastimes story I'm still writing on. Don't worry about why Favorite Pastimes hasn't gotten it's fifth chapter, I'm about halfway through writing it! Anyway, here's Jak and Daxter playing videogames together! Enjoy and review! Also, I will accept game requests!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter, so, lawyers of whoever owns Jak and Daxter, please don't sue me! Also, lawyers of whatever game I mention, please don't sue me either.  
**

* * *

Game 1: Kingdom Hearts I

"Okay, all ya gotta do is bash the X button? That seems easy." The boy turned Ottsel said as his Elvish friend controlled a boy with spiky hair and had a duck and a dog as his fight mates. "Why does Sora have such simple one-two-three combos, but couldn't he have so many other abilities since there are Final Fantasy characters in this game?" Jak complained as he wandered through Wonderland's level of Lotus Forest in a giant circle. "The least that the evil company that has a mouse head for a mascot could do for this game is a flippin' minimap! Besides, haven't you passed that flower for the billionth time now?" Daxter moaned as the KeyBlade wielder passed a flower that asked for a Elixir in exchange for probably just a bunch of mana orbs. The Eco warrior could only sigh in boredom as a bunch of dark creatures poked up and forced Jak to hack and slash his way through the Heartless.

* * *

Game 2: Ratchet and Clank All 4 One (AN: Yep, this is a Crossover.)

"Dax, I really hate doin' this to you, but Captain buttface is the only available character since I took Dr. N, and Space Rat and his robot took themselves." Jak said as the Ottsel burst into shouts and insults about Clank's mother and Ratchet's Dad doing nightly activities. "Woah! Okay. And I thought I had bad insults." Ratchet said as he started the game with Daxter still throwing plasmite insults to the intergalactic duo. Thirty minutes into the level and Daxter was silent and glaring at the polygon Ratchet on the screen with a revengeful glint in his eyes. "Uh, Dax? Are you alright?" The Elf said nervously to his sidekick when Daxter got a smile on his face that spelled disaster.

"I'm fine." The ex-exterminater said hauntingly as he suddenly plucked Ratchet out of his jump and had him stuck in his Vac-U. "Hey! Let me go!" The Lombax shouted to the now evilly cackling Daxter who had the polygon Ratchet's fate in his hands. "Dax, just, shoot the stupid Vac-U." Jak said as he picked the bridge of his nose. Daxter did just as Jak told him, and he shot the Lombax out of the Vac-U and found out that apparently Lombaxes cannot fly when they are thrown over the edge of a cliff.

"Dax, can I reword that? When I said to shoot the Vac-U, I ment to NOT shoot Ratchet over the cliffs of Magnus!" Daxter only laughed as he shrugged off Jak's nagging.

* * *

Game 3: Shadow of the Colossus

"Hello? Is there anybody out here? BOOM! BOOM!" Daxter sang as Jak was wandering the Forbidden Lands with Wander on Agro's back. "Get up if you can see me! Seriously, why is there no one here?" The Ottsel said as the Elf continued to explore the giant landmass in that game. "Dax, please, don't destroy that song." Jak said while he turned Agro over to the spot where a Collosi was. When the screen shook like a earthquake hit the game and the ninth Colossi, Basaran, burst out of his cave, and Daxter continued to parody a famous Pink Floyd song by singing, "Waaah! Holy crap! We found a giiiiiiiiiiant monster!"

The next thing that the Ottsel knew was that the game was paused and Jak was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach.

* * *

Game 4: Slenderman : The Eight Pages

"Okay, page one." The hero said just before a sound like thunder echoed through the bathroom. "Uh, Jak? I think I'm going to wake up everyone in Haven City by simply yelling, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" The small orange Ottsel screamed a minute after the thunder in the game stopped. Jak kept quiet as he slowly walked out into the dark and misty forest where a man with no face was waiting to prey apon him. "Jak!? Jak!" Jak didn't reply to the now extremely scared beyond Daxter as the flashlight started getting dimmer and dimmer.

"Okay, whatever you do, DON'T turn around, Jak." The Ottsel gave Jak the most brilliant idea as the Elf quickly turned the camera to look behind and a static overcame the screen as Slenderman was right behind him. "I SAID, DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU, JAK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO!" Daxter screeched as he pulled on Jak's ear as hard as he could. Shortly after that, the computer's speakers emitted a static noise as a few frames flashed Slenderman's face which had Daxter cowering and covering his face, but Jak had simply rested his forehead on the keyboard. "Jak? Buddy?" Daxter poked Jak's left cheek until the Elf slowly sat back up while he exhaled from holding his breath.

"I think I have another reason for bad nightmares now." The hero said quietly just before he slowly pressed the eject button for the disk and slowly picked the disk off the tray and opened the window and threw the disk into the water system in the Water Slums. "Thank the Precursors." Daxter whispered as he wiped sweat off his forehead fur.

* * *

Okay, so, that was pretty fun, but for some reason, I feel like they're kinda OOC, but maybe it's because Jak and Daxter wouldn't play video games as much as Ratchet and Clank do, but anyway, please review and request if you want and I'll see you guys next time!

_**~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


	2. Games 5 through 8

Okay, so, here's chapter two anyway since no one hasn't posted a request. Just so you guys know, it can be ANY game you guys want Jak and Daxter to have reactions to!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**

* * *

Game 5: Five Nights at Freddy's (AN: The first one in case you were confused.)

Night 1

12 A.M.

"The animatronics seem to move around at night and aparently, if they see you, they think you're a naked exoskeleton of a animatronic, so, they'll stuff you into a Freddy Fazbear outfit, but the outfit has live wires, so you'll kinda be dead when they stuff you in. Good Luck!" Daxter heard every word while the elf sitting next to him suddenly burst out, "This is not worth a hundred and twenty dollars a week!"

1 A.M.

"Check the halls, Jak." The elf did as he was told and so far, none of the animatronics had moved whatsoever. "They're not moving, Dax. I think the first night's the easiest." The elf started lowering his guard slightly dispute his has no clue what the future has in store.

2 A.M.

"CRAP! CHIKA MOVED! Where did she go? Where did she-HOLY CRAP!" The elf panicked as the chicken animatronic named Chika had moved to the right hall and was right outside the door, so Jak immediately shut the right door. "Go away Chika! I don't like you, and you're making my battery power go down!" Daxter couldn't help but laugh as the fearless hero he knew that went through prison was scared by a animatronic that moved around all by itself...okay, so even Dax was pretty scared of the animatronics too. "This SO isn't worth a hundred twenty bucks a week."

3 A.M.

"Okay, Chika's over at the party room, Freddy still hasn't moved, Bonnie's with Freddy, and Foxy's out...wait, FOXY'S OUT!? WHY!? I THOUGHT FOXY DOESN'T MOVE UNTIL NIGHT THREE!" Yes, apparently, Jak is scared more of Foxy than Freddy. Daxter couldn't keep his scared laugh in any longer as he chuckled, "Power's at thirty."

4 A.M.

"Please come six a.m., please." The elf pleaded as Foxy had come further out of the Pirate Cove area of the pizza restaurant. Jak noticed that his power seemed to just drain down to nineteen percent. That's when Jak noticed that Foxy was running to the office. "AHHH! NO!" he shouted as he slammed the door on the left shut and Foxy began pounding on the door. "Go away! I hate you, Foxy!" Daxter began hyperventilating when the power dropped to ten percent just as the pounding stopped.

5 A.M.

"No. Please. Don't." Jak begged to the game as the power dipped down to five percent no thanks to Foxy attacking earlier. "Four...three...two...one." The elf counted down to his doom just before the entire place emmited a sound of powering down and the whole place went pitch black. "Don't. Move." The warrior wispered as he slowly removed his hand from the computer's mouse. That's when really happy music started playing and Daxter quietly whispered to his friend, "I think I should tell you about that the water running down your arm,well, that's not sweat."

"Why am I not dead yet?" Jak said at a normal volume due to slightly calming down. That's when the dreaded Freddy Fazbear jumped up out of nowhere and screamed out. The elf screamed as he fell out of the chair. The animatronic's scream continued for a few more seconds as Daxter emptied his bladder out of pure fear and Jak shouted, "I AM NEVER PLAYING THIS GAME EVER AGAIN!

* * *

Game 6: Minecraft (Tricross over again with R&amp;C and SC)

"Hey! What are you?" Five crafters moved over to a viliger while one good around. "Hey, Dax, where'd Jak go off too?" Sly asked the orange Ottsel. "He's still fartin' around in the kitchen getting me the box of doughnuts and a bag of potato chips for himself." Daxter said as he moved his character around the NPC that they had no clue what it was. When the Elf came back into the computer room, he had the box of doughnuts in his hand and a canister of air tight sealed chips in the other.

"What'd I miss?" Jak said as he put his head set back on and popped the can of chips open. "Get over here, Jak." Ratchet said as Jak started looking around in circles. "Where?" The Eco warrior said as Ratchet started jumping up and down trying to get his attention. "Over here!" Jak located the jumping Lombax and he saw the villager surrounded by everyone else.

"Okay. What am I looking at?" Jak said as he started eating his food. "What is this guy?" Sly asked as he hit the viliger with his demand sword, courtesy of Bentley and Clank. "That's a villager! Why are you attacking him? You should be hitting a Enderman or a Creeper." The elf said while Daxter tried to talk with him mouth full of chocolate doughnuts. "What? I thought he was a...uh...what are they called? A...um...Jub Jub?" The whole group went silent as after Ratchet said that.

"Jub Jub?" Jak asked slowly as Dexter's mouth was slightly open and had crumbs fall out of his mouth and onto his freshly clean pants. "Uh...yeah. The trader guys in those big Sandcrawlers." The group went silent again for almost a full minute before Sly said, "Jawa?" Ratchet confirmed that Jawa was the name. "Jub Jub!?" Jak said again as he knew that Ratchet has seen those movies over billion times and he didn't know what a Jawa was. "You've seen those movies a hundred billion times and you thought a Jawa was a Jub Jub!?" Jak shouted into his microphone as Clank, Bentley, and Sly burst out into laughter while Jak and Ratchet argued over the Jawa name misplacement and Daxter tried to put his two cents in with his mouth full of chocolate and soft bread.

* * *

Game 7: Skyrim (Same cross over with Minecraft)

"Ka'jit is innocent!" Ratchet shouted as Jak chased after him. "Give me back my sword!" The elf shouted as he threw a dagger at the fleeing feline. "Ka'jit has stolen nothing! Sly stole it! He's a thief anyway." The argument goes on as the said thievious raccoonus put the stolen sword into his bags.

* * *

Game 8: Mario Kart

"Why are the controls so sensitive!?" Jak shouted as he threw the Wii steering wheel onto the floor. Daxter laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach while the angry elf tried to keep himself from bashing his fist into the gaming console

* * *

Hey guys! Guess what! Inspiration has brought me back here! I know you guys either don't care about this story or you have been waiting very patiently and politely for the continuation of this, so, in the celebration, Ratchet and Clank: Favorite Pastimes will come out of Hiatus along with this story and maybe even another story! Anyway, Review and Request,Favorite, blah blah, and I'll see you guys later!

**_~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
_**


End file.
